Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) enable an immersive form of human-computer interaction where a user may experience a virtual environment and/or one or more virtual objects may interact with the surroundings of the user in the physical environment. Both VR and AR allow a user to experience more avenues of entertainment than a traditional viewing screen, and content providers may develop media that takes advantage of the experiences VR and AR provide.
Virtual reality and augmented reality environments allow a user the freedom to explore a virtual environment or enhanced physical environment. Because of such freedom, vocal commands issued by a user may be difficult for a system to comprehend. For example, a vocal command may be captured by a microphone connected to a system that is not aware of the direction in which the user is facing. In such a case, a system executing the virtual environment or enhanced physical environment may not be able to determine which asset(s) the user is attempting to command. Further, an environment may contain multiple assets that may be subject to vocal commands, but the system executing the environment may not be able to determine to which digital asset the user is issuing the command. A user not able to interact properly with digital assets in a virtual or enhanced environment may have a poor experience.
Systems may deploy multiple microphones throughout a room to attempt to determine which asset a user is attempting to command. However, such a deployment may be expensive and impractical for home and/or mobile implementations. For example, each time a user wishes to experience the environment, the user may need to transport and setup various microphones, which is undesirable. Other systems may label assets with an identifier, such as a QR code, to determine assets available to command and their associated capabilities. However, such labeling is labor-intensive and impractical. Similarly, other systems may utilize image recognition to identify available assets in the environment. However, implementing a database comprising shapes and sizes of every possible digital asset available for purchase is likewise impractical and may vary from environment to environment.